muvluvfandomcom-20200223-history
Refugee Liberation Front
The Refugee Liberation Front, or RLF for short, is a terrorist organization whose goal is to improve living conditions for refugees that have escaped the BETA advance. The RLF's personnel roster is highly varied, ranging from refugees of southern Europe to non-Russian Soviets. They accuse the United Nations and other non-frontline nations (with special emphasis on the United States of America) of money-laundering for weapons development, and prioritizing leaders and soldiers for supplies, citing the poor social conditions of refugee camps as evidence that not enough is being done to help those that were displaced by the BETA invasion. Their demands were for the elimination of corruption in the organizations responsible for those displaced by the war and for the refugees to gain protection and citizenship rights in their adopted countries so as to stop the violence, starvation, drug addiction, and forced conscription that is currently ongoing in the camps. While their members are motivated and determined, and are adequate infantrymen, especially with the element of surprise on their side, they lack the precision and discipline of more organized armies. As TSF pilots, RLF personnel range from moderately skilled to poor; few if any of them have any formal military training as eishi. This placed them at a disadvantage when fighting against well-trained pilots, and the difference in skill was laid bare when they engaged the escaped pilots of ''Argos'' Test Flight, along with Lieutenant Cui Yifei and the Scarlet Twins (Inia and Cryska), as the RLF pilots were unused to anti-TSF combat tactics. History It is unknown when the organization was first formed, but given the extent of their operations and their infiltration of Yukon Base in 2001, the RLF is, at least, not a recently-formed organization. The RLF had been watching Yukon Base closely to determine its defences, with many of their members posing as civilians contractors in order to gain entry into the base. On the 21st of September, 2001, the RLF launched a large-scale attack on the Yukon Base during the time period of the Blue Flag exercises. Disguising themselves as civilian contractors, they initiated a surprise attack on the base itself. Killing a large number of base personnel, they then disguised themselves as UN troops in order to penetrate further into the base's structure, before plunging the entire area into a blackout. During the attack, the RLF managed to obtain the F-16s and MiG-29s used by the UN's 37th and 11th Security Force Units, as well as other TSFs, and used them to continue their assault on the base. By controlling TSFs using the Slave Mode function, the RLF was able to compensate for their lack of pilots. At least an entire Wing of 108 TSFs had been captured and put to use by the RLF. After their takeover of Yukon Base, the RLF proceeded to release Laser- and Heavy Laser-class BETA from the secret research facility located underneath the base, using the BETA as an impromtu air defence system against incoming US Air Force bombers. It was with this action that the existence of Red Shift was revealed to the world, and the RLF used both examples to prove that the UN and the United States' actions were less than admirable. It is later revealed that the RLF had been thoroughly infiltrated by Allegiance agents, many of them posing as RLF personnel. Following Major Christopher's abandonment of the RLF, Allegiance agents took action and killed all remaining RLF members to prevent them from attempting anything to stop the BETA advance towards the Red Shift Line, before commiting suicide themselves. Known Members *Natalie Duclert *Valentine *Giselle Adjani *Major Christopher Governance Information about the RLF's leadership is next to non-existent, apart from what has been shown in their assault on Yukon Base. RLF member Valentine was often seen in command of infantry and mechanized infantry forces, as well as overall battlefield command, and representing the RLF in public appearances and dialouge with other nations, while Christopher, a hired mercenary, commanded a flight of highly skilled pilots and a battalion of autonomous MiG-29s; Giselle Adjani, technically under Valentine, led the majority of the 37th Security Force Unit's hijacked F-16s against the escaped pilots, with both manned and unmanned machines under her command. However, both Valentine, and Christopher at the beginning stages of the attack, have been noted to defer to a person whose identity is only known as "Master". Gallery VLCpic-MysteryGirl1.png|Mariem Zarner VLCpic-MysteryMeanGuy.png|Major Christopher. VLCpic-MysteryGirl2.png|Ozlem Saner VLCpic-Illusive Man ver.Muv-Luv.png|Muv-Luv's version of the Illusive Man VLCpic-PrettyBoy calls shots.jpg Category:Organizations Category:Total Eclipse Category:TSFIA